


[podfic] to marry a friend

by muni-reads (muniakafanficwritingtrash101)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: WAV, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muni-reads
Summary: Takumi has an example to follow.





	[podfic] to marry a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to marry a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023557) by [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf). 



**title:** to marry a friend

 **author:** [wattstalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf)

 **reader:** muni-reads

 **length:** 5:11

 **downloads:** [wav](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17ksSbI15Bi8QmHHQZqdA9Xy7_1OBnNdw/view?usp=sharing) | [m4b](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ssguDHUOvjrWzytxQ1aOCOA5B7ACWXMW/view?usp=sharing)  
_(streamable/downloadable through google drive)_


End file.
